


i want it all

by etherealthings



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, It's just cute ok, Kissing, M/M, it's really short but also took me a weirdly long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealthings/pseuds/etherealthings
Summary: Cody has a delicious-smelling chapstick; Noel wants to try it.





	i want it all

**Author's Note:**

> typical RPF disclaimer this is all for fun please don't show this to cody/noel, i respect their relationships and all that good stuff !!

Cody felt himself relax into the familiar softness of Noel’s couch. They were sat in his apartment, some Netflix show playing on the TV as both of them mostly paid attention to other things. As always, Cody was absorbed in his phone, while Noel was meticulously editing a video. 

Cody absentmindedly scrolled through his Twitter feed, when he suddenly realized his lips were quite dry. He set his phone down and startled fumbling through his pockets, trying to dig out the chapstick that was lost among the receipts and loose bills that populated the contents of his jeans pockets. 

He finally managed to pull the chapstick out of his jeans, then popped it open and applied a liberal amount to his lips. As he was rubbing his lips together, he partially caught Noel’s attention. 

“Hey, man, what’s that smell?” Noel asked, though he didn’t look up from his laptop screen. He continued clicking away, making sure the editing on his video was perfect. Cody knew that Noel was an intense perfectionist, and that he would never post anything without reviewing it at least a hundred times. 

Cody glanced at Noel and laughed quietly. “It’s just my chapstick, dude. What? Smells too strong for your sensitive little baby nose?”

Noel rolled his eyes and looked up at Cody. “No. It just smells really good is all,” he explained, then scooted a little closer to the other man. Something about the chapstick seemed to have piqued Noel’s interest, but Cody didn’t really notice.

“What flavor is it?” Noel asked, his eyes darting between the chapstick in Cody’s hands and Cody’s lips. 

Cody squinted at the tiny lettering on the packaging. “Uhh,” he mumbled, then laughed. “This is so stupid. It’s called Tropical Mango-Pineapple Smoothie Blast. What a ridiculously long name.”

Noel bit the inside of his lip and placed his laptop to the side. “Can I try it? It smells like it tastes really good,” he commented. 

“Oh, uh, sure, I guess,” Cody replied, and offered the chapstick to Noel. 

To Cody’s surprise, Noel did not grab for the chapstick in his hand. Instead, he decided to go for the chapstick that was already on his lips. 

Without barely a second thought, Noel leaned in and placed his lips on Cody’s. Though they had never kissed before, his lips felt familiar. Cody’s lips felt soft and pliant against Noel’s. And even though Noel initially wanted to know the taste of Cody’s chapstick, now he was solely interested in getting a taste of Cody. 

Cody, on the other hand, wasn’t really sure how to react. So much so, in fact, that he didn’t close his eyes for the first ten seconds of the kiss before easing himself into it. His heart was pounding in his chest, and the chapstick he was originally holding in his hand now fell onto the floor and rolled underneath the couch. 

Noel pulled away after nearly thirty seconds, then looked at Cody, trying to quickly analyze the other man’s reaction. He kept his gaze there for only a moment before looking away. 

“Um…” Cody muttered out. 

“Uh…” Noel mumbled in response. “It tastes good,” he confirmed. 

There was a silence. Not particularly an awkward one, but a heavy silence that punctuated the events that just unfolded.

“So, we’re kissing now? Is that a thing we’re doing?” Cody finally asked, looking confused, but hopeful. 

“Do you want it to be a thing we’re doing?” Noel questioned in response. It was clear what his own answer was. 

Cody seemed to mull it over for a few brief seconds. “Yeah. Let’s kiss,” he replied with a nonchalant shrug. Now he was the one who leaned in to kiss Noel. And this time, it was a little bit more than a soft peck on the lips. 

They pulled themselves closer to each other, and soon enough what started as a gentle kiss became a full-on makeout session. Noel tangled his fingers in Cody’s soft hair, and Cody had his arms wrapped around Noel’s lean shoulders. They fit into each other perfectly, like puzzle pieces that were just longing to be connected. 

When they finally pulled apart, there was no chapstick left on Cody’s lips.   


**Author's Note:**

> shortkingcody on twitter :)


End file.
